


Restricted Love

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Blood, Creepy Megatron, Cruelty, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love Triangles, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Rescue, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: A sparkling is born in secret, with only Shockwave and Megatron aware of her existence. The warlord is having her raised to be his sparkmate, but when she grows of age, she meets and falls in love with Soundwave, who returns her affection. She cannot keep her secret from the loyal mech and let him unknowingly betray his master... Soundwave still loves her... Then Megatron finds out*Sequel to "Solis' Sparklinghood"*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Rating is liable to change... Warnings: Violence, cussing and some suggestive themes. Hint at rape[without a lot of detail])

Megatron silently watched Ruster, a Decepticon scientist, as he worked on the pink femme.

 

He watched as the femme arched her back, crying out in pain as she ground her denta and moaned, Ruster ignoring her cries as he waited for the sparkling protoform to be birthed.

 

"Why is it taking so long?" Megatron demanded with a snarl.

 

Ruster turned and looked at him. "The birth is a complicated one, my lord. She is having difficulty with the sparkling." He responded. "The spark is ready to birth, but the protoform is not."

 

Megatron growled at this. "Then cut her open!" He ordered. "It is the child I want, not Elita!"

 

The reddish brown medic paused, looking at him before nodding. "Very well, Lord Megatron." He responded, turning back to the pink femme.

 

"P-please." The femme pleaded. "Don't take my sparkling."

 

Growling in anger and annoyance, Megatron glared at Ruster. "Hurry up... Before I decide to scrap you." He ordered threateningly.

 

Ruster looked at him before transforming his servo into a blade, neatly and quickly cutting open the femme's abdomen, ignoring the cry of pain that she emitted.

 

Reaching inside, the medic pulled out the lifeless protoform, holding it in one arm as he removed the spark from the carrier's, quickly and efficiently placing it into the sparkling's chassis.

 

Megatron watched the Decepticon medic do this, and then as he placed the small protoform into a tank that would prod the rapid growth of the outer armour, colour and features.

 

Stepping forward, the large, gray mech stared into the cylinder, watching as it began to form. "A femme?" He demanded, looking at the medic who shrugged. "Looks like it." He responded, ignoring the moans of the Autobot femme behind them.

 

Slowly, dark red armour began to materialize, with slight accenting of a fain purple. Her developing faceplate was white. But the most striking feature about her was the streaks of glowing colour that crawled up one side of her faceplate, branching out around her left optic, which was still closed.

 

Looking at the streaks of colour, Megatron turned to Ruster. "Is that normal?" He demanded.

 

Ruster squinted at it. "Looks more like a mutation." He responded. "Biolights are usually shaped, well, like Soundwave's... Or more circular." He responded. "Those are streaks... Like energon veins."

 

Megatron vented loudly as the faceplate finished developing, forming a very beautiful femme. He growled low within his chassis. "She looks just like him." He hissed.

 

The oddly-coloured medic looked up at him, then at the femme behind him. "You don't think she looks more like Elita?" He asked curiously, making the ex-gladiator snarl at him. "No." He hissed. "Even her colouring is his."

 

Cocking his helm, Ruster nodded slowly. "The... biolights are pink though." He responded thoughtfully as he uncapped the cylinder, pulling out the fully-formed sparkling that sucked in a sharp breath before it began to cry.

 

Ruster looked up at Megatron, raising his optical ridges. "Under normal circumstances, this is when we give it back to the femme." He said, turning back to the Decepticon warlord. "But these aren't... Normal circumstances."

 

Megatron growled at the sparkling as it continued to cry. "Make it stop." He ordered harshly, the medic shaking his helm. "I cannot. Due to it's bond to it's carrier, it most likely senses Elita's pain and fear... Therefore causing it to feel the same way."

 

Annoyed, Megatron looked at Elita, who was staring at the sparkling held in the Decepticon's servos. "Kill her." He ordered. "We have no further use for her."

 

Ruster stared up at him before nodding once. "It will be done." He responded as Megatron took the sparkling from his servos.

 

The sparkling, feeling to transfer into the cold, clawed servos of the warlord, began to cry even louder as Megatron stepped outside the room, where a large, one-opticed mech waited.

 

"Shockwave." Megatron said, handing him the crying sparkling. "Keep this with you. Do not let the Autobots retrieve her, or any other Decepticon hear about her." He ordered. "Raise her, and when she's older, send her to the Nemesis. When she's old enough, she'll become my mate."

 

Shockwave nodded his helm once. "What of the carrier?" He demanded.

 

Megatron looked back at the shut door. "She will be disposed of." He responded, turning his red optics back onto the scientist. "And when it is done, get rid of Ruster. I don't want anyone alive besides you and me knowing of the femme and her... parentage." He ordered.

 

The large purple mech nodded slowly. "Your reasoning is logical." He responded, nodding. "It will be done my lord."

 

Nodding slowly, Megatron looked down at the sparkling again. "Nothing will be more gratifying, than seeing the pain on Prime's faceplate when he discovers that his sparkling has survived what his mate has not... And became my sparkmate."

 

Shockwave stared up at him, nodding when they heard a blaster shot ring out.

 

Megatron turned around and stared at the door. "Elita is disposed of." He murmured softly, walking around Shockwave and the sparkling that had fallen into shock at the severed bond. "Make sure of it that Ruster is."

 

Staring after the Decepticon warlord, Shockwave nodded. "It will be done, my lord."


	2. The New Femme

Soundwave stood at his usual, and mostly permanent, place at the consoles in the Command Room, monitoring the security, transmissions and the task of decoding the Iacon database.

 

The sound of pacing pedesteps told him that Megatron was still pacing, back and forth, back and forth, behind him.

 

The tall, dark mech didn't move or even acknowledge his lord's agitation. Megatron was common, and tended to happen a lot when Starscream was around. In fact, Soundwave couldn't remember the last time that day that he had even seen the SIC. He made a mental note to check on the seeker later.

 

It was the sound of the pacing ceasing that alerted Soundwave to Megatron standing directly behind him. As usual, the tall mech didn't stop in his work, continuing diligently. If Megatron needed him to do something, he'd tell him.

 

Soundwave typed in half of a set of coordinates, trying to figure out what the other half might be from looking at the two pieces together. His typing stopped as he thought carefully over each possibility, tried to think of how the code might work. To place himself in the creator's place.

 

"Soundwave."

 

The sound of his name being spoken by his master caused the mech to turn and look at the Decepticon warlord silently, waiting for an order.

 

"Have you yet received a transmission from Shockwave?" Megatron asked him.

 

Soundwave shook his head once. "Negative." He responded, wondering what Shockwave might have to interest his master so greatly. But, of course, it was not any of his bussiness, and, therefore, didn't even bother asking.

 

Megatron nodded once to him, the signal that he could continue his previous task.

 

Turning back and resuming the job of trying to decode the set of coordinates, Soundwave's processor took a different road. Shockwave had been left behind on Cybertron to work, with what, nocon knew. It was a secret that not even he himself knew.

 

Inwardly, Soundwave continued to think about the strange way Megatron acted. The way how over the past few months he had gotten more irritable and impatient than usual, which was bad luck for Starscream.

 

Soundwave honestly didn't care all that much. Megatron never aimed his aggression at him, and he was left alone by the others. Finally, the dark lord had ordered him to send a message to the one-opticed scientist, requesting him to come to the Nemesis, and bring something with him.

 

Glancing up at the console, Soundwave noticed that a transmission had just come in, and turned to Megatron, bringing the icon up on his visor for the Decepticon leader to see.

 

"Finally." Megatron growled, stepping up next to him.

 

Soundwave looked up at his lord. "Statement: Shockwave requests permission to land his aircraft." He turned his visor to look up at his master. "Claim: Brings something with him."

 

Megatron nodded once. "Grant his request." He responded, moving to the door. "Then you may accompany me to the outer bridge." He ordered.

 

Looking after the retreating mech, Soundwave nodded to himself before sending the message to the scientist, then leaving his place at the console to make his way up towards the bridge, pace slow and purposeful.

 

Coming out into the dimming light of dusk, as the darkness began to choke the sun, Soundwave saw that Shockwave's aircraft had already arrived.

 

Soundwave moved to stand behind Megatron, watching through his visor as the landing ramp began to open, allowing the large purple scientist to step off and move up before the Decepticon warlord.

 

Shockwave dipped his helm respectfully at the ex-gladiator. "My lord Megatron." He said in that rumble that was his voice.

 

"Shockwave." Megatron responded, looking at the cyclopse before him. "Have you brought what I requested?" He asked.

 

Listening quietly to their conversation, Soundwave's processor was rolling with possibilities. Brought what? He demanded of himself. A test subject? A new weapon? Another Predacon? The possibilites, whenever Shockwave was involved, were endless, so he decided to just wait and see what happened.

 

"Yes, my lord." Shockwave responded, looking up at Megatron. "She is here with me." He answered, looking back at the ship, motioning with his claws for something to come out.

 

Wait... She? Soundwave thought, slightly surprised though he would never admit it. He stared at the landing ramp now, watching as a slender, crimson leg appeared, followed by a second.

 

Soundwave was entranced by the movements as more and more of the body was revealed until a crimson red Cybertronian stood just at the bottom of the ramp.

 

Oh, Primus. Soundwave thought inwardly. It's a femme.


	3. Chapter 3

Soundwave stood stalk still as the femme stepped off of the ramp, moving up until she was beside Shockwave.

 

Taking advantage of the fact that he was visored, Soundwave allowed his optics to roam her frame as his HUD scanned her, trying to place her with any Autobot or Decepticon in the database. He knew he wouldn't find a match because of how young she was... She didn't even look old enough to be an adult Cybertronian.

 

"My lord." Shockwave spoke again, turning his optic from the femme he had brought to look up at Megatron. "May I present to you, Solis Arcana."

 

Immediately, with the revelation of the femme's name, Soundwave pieced it with the information that his scan had gathered on the femme, adding it to the database.

 

Soundwave turned his attention back to the other Cybertronian's now, watching in silence.

 

Solis looked up at the warlord, and Soundwave could see a flicker of fear and some other emotion he was unable to read. "My Lord." Solis spoke now, smiling up at the gray mech.

 

Megatron also had a wide smile on his faceplate, and Soundwave could detect a strange flicker in his master's optics, but dismissed it, wondering of what importance this femme was to the Decepticon cause.

 

A silence fell before Megatron turned towards Soundwave, who tilted his helm up to look at his master, the tilt telling the other mech that he was listening.

 

"Soundwave." Megatron spoke to get his attention, although needlessly. "Bring Solis to the quarters that have been prepared for her." He ordered.

 

Soundwave felt a flicker of annoyance at the order, turning his visor to stare at the femme now, who stood straight under his gaze, sending a flicker of surprise through him now.

 

Silently, Soundwave turned and began to make his way back towards the warship, the crimson femme following him without being asked, something that relieved him.

 

_Solis' POV_

 

Solis hadn't seen the tall, dark mech until Megatron had actually acknowledged him through words. The strange mech had been utterly silent through the whole exchange, not even moving.

 

Following him now into the dark warship, Solis wondered who he was and what it was that he did around on the warship. He was Decepticon, which was obvious enough from the symbols on his shoulders, but he had yet to speak a word.

 

Feeling the silence was awkward, Solis decided to try breaking it. "So... You're Soundwave, correct?" She asked, recalling his designation as spoken by Megatron.

 

The tall, dark mech turned his visor onto her, stopping so suddenly that Solis almost crashed into his back, stopping just in time.

 

Solis stared at her reflection in the dark, cold visor, trying hard to not flinch. "Correct?" She repeated, keeping her voice from cracking. She was good at keeping her cool, and wasn't easily intimidated due to the fact that she had been raised by Shockwave.

 

"Correct." Came the monotone response after a very long silence.

 

Almost after answering, Soundwave began to make his way down the halls again, down deeply into the bowels of the warship.

 

Soundwave was uncomfortable to find that Solis' new quarters were right next to his. The room had once been used for storage, Soundwave's being the only room this deep into the warship.

 

Solis waited as Soundwave typed in the passcode, then holding out a chip to her with the passcode on it so that she could get into her room.

 

"Thank you." Solis said slowly, taking it and stepping into the room, turning to look at him again.

 

The tall mech stood in the doorway, unmoving and silent. It was beginning to bother her how quiet he was and how he could stand in one place without moving for so long.

 

"Do you need something?" Solis asked slowly, keeping her faceplate neutral.

 

"Solis Arcana must answer questions." Soundwave answered in that monotone voice. "Lord Megatron's orders."

 

Solis nodded slowly at the statement. "What questions?" She asked.

 

Soundwave moved closer to her. "Origination. Faction. Age. Occupation." He answered.

 

Rolling her white optics, Solis frowned at him. "Obviously, I am of no faction, but am now a Decepticon." She answered slowly. "I am nineteen in human years and have no occupation. I was brought here in order to learn how to be a medic to better serve the Decepticons."

 

Finally finished, Solis went to close the door, Soundwave planting a firm pede in the way. "Origination?"

 

Solis frowned, becoming bitter. "I don't know where I came from. For all I know, I'm just one of Shockwave's crazy creations." She responded, shoving him out of the room before closing the door.

 

Once she had locked the door, Solis looked around her. She felt slightly bad for shoving the mech and becoming short with him. It's not his fault that she wasn't too excited about what was going to happen by next year, and he hadn't done anything wrong to her.

 

Solis sat on the berth. She had lied to Soundwave by saying the reason she had come to the Nemesis was to train as a medic... She knew the real reason. She had come for Megatron... To be his mate.


	4. Bodyguard

Soundwave glared at the door for several moments before heading off down the hall at his slow, deliberate pace. He thought about the femme and what in Unicron's name she was really doing there. He could see on her faceplate that she was lying, and, just to make sure, he had used his HUD to test her voice. It came back to tell him that she was lying to him.

 

Vehicons moved out of his way as he walked towards them, never needing to shove them out of the way. They knew that it was in their best interest.

 

Behind his mask, if someone could see behind it, they would see someone who looked annoyed and thoughtful, as if he was thinking of how to solve the hardest problem known to bot.

 

Soundwave walked as he thought. He was the communications officer of the Decepticons, therefore, hard problems came up for him but he could always solve them. This femme was a problem, but one so complex that he was baffled. Everything, her attitude, her looks, her  _lying_ , even just her very  _presence_  frustrated him as he tried to think about it.

 

Venting softly, Soundwave continued into the command room. However difficult of a problem she was, he would solve it... He had never failed before.

 

Solis Arcana stood in her room. It was nice, no doubt about that. Large, spacious, furnished. It was higher up in the deck, among the other officers' quarters instead of lower down where all of the Vehicons and Eradicons stayed.

 

Sitting down on the berth, Solis began to think about life here... And how different it would be than her life with Shockwave. Most likely horrible.

 

Thinking back, Solis knew that Shockwave hadn't been  _terrible_  but he was far from being a perfect or even good caretaker. He was cold. Emotionless. Didn't have a care for her in the entire world.

 

Venting softly again, Solis stood up from the berth. Shockwave had instructed her on how to behave with Megatron. For millennia, she had been told that she was going to be a queen. She would birth heirs for the leader of the Decepticon cause. That she would never actually have to worry for her safety since her sparkmate would be a warlord.

 

Solis felt slight frustration of all those things she had been told. Even with all of those things she had been told about Megatron, it was still a mech she didn't know at all. She had grown up on stories about him, but that still didn't make her feel any better about it.

 

Thinking about it, Solis crossed her arms over her chassis. She had been putting on an act on the flight deck. She wasn't at all calm inside. She was scared... Even if Shockwave hadn't been much of a caretaker, he was the only Cybertronian she had known growing up. Now she was thrown in among several hundred including the vehicons, without Shockwave to even help her.

 

Solis thought about how Shockwave had readied her to be presented to the warlord. He had made sure her armour looked good, made sure she used special salves he had created... It all sickened her. But he had promised that Megatron would not sparkbond until she was of age. That was the only comfort she had out of the whole situation.

 

Standing upright now, Solis wished that she could leave the room, but Shockwave had warned her about doing so until it was made clear that she was of greater 'rank' than the vehicons. The stories he had told her to make sure she obeyed that warning were terrifying in the least.

 

Pacing back and forth across the room, Solis wished that, for once, Megatron's intentions wouldn't be a secret. Her future mate should make it clear that he was planning on bonding with her so that the others aboard the warship would stay at a safe distance... _'Like Soundwave.'_ She shuddered at the thought of that tall, dark mech that kind of creeped her out.

 

After several moments of agitation passed, Solis looked up when the door opened, admitting the warlord. She immediately stopped her pacing and watched him approach.

 

Megatron watched her for several moments after he had shut the door, and silence stretched between them for many terrible moments. "So you are the little sparkling I had found that day." He said slowly, purposefully not mentioning that he had pretty much ripped her from her carrier's womb.

 

Solis nodded as he came closer to her, moving around her as he looked with his optics. She was grateful that he didn't at all touch her, hiding the relief when he came back in front of her again.

 

The large, gray mech looked down at her for several moments. "Shockwave made it clear to not talk of our... relationship?" He asked after a few klicks of silence.

 

Again, without speaking, the crimson femme nodded. "He was very keen on reminding me." She answered in a soft tone.

 

With a small snort of laughter, the warlord smirked widely at her. "Indeed." He stated, looking her over again.

 

Solis kept herself from crossing her arms in self-consciousness. "I was told to remain in my room until my arrival was announced?" She asked him, receiving a nod.

 

"Regardless of that, you will have one of my officers monitor you at all times," Megatron responded thoughtfully. "To make sure nothing happens."

 

Solis nearly swore under her breath but stopped from doing so. "Oh? And who might that be?" She asked, regretting that she had asked when she found that she didn't like the answer.

 

"Soundwave."


	5. A Strained Meeting

Solis' optics widened slightly and she stared at the huge, silver gladiator in shock and slight fear. "S-Soundwave?!" She cried out in surprise, causing the warlord to raise an optical ridge. "Soundwave is one of my most trusted warriors, Solis." He told her calmly.

 

Crossing her arms, Solis shook her helm. "But why him? Why can't I just stay with you?" She asked, feeling her spark-beat speed up at the thought of having Soundwave following her around everywhere and asking his fragging questions.

 

Megatron studied her intently. "Nice to see that you wish to spend time with me." He smirked slightly and Solis had to bite back a reply. "Is it not natural? We are supposed to be bonded when I'm old enough." She answered calmly in reply.

 

Chuckling, Megatron watched her with those blood-red optics. "I am not always on the warship, but Soundwave is almost always in the same place. He controls the security and knows everything that happens on the warship." He answered. "This will help him to keep you safe. He will know where you are, even when he isn't there. He'll know who is with you, what they say to you, everything." He smiled widely at her. "But he is also a capable warrior. I battled him in the pits of Kaon, and though I defeated him, he did almost succeed in winning."

 

Solis listened to the warlord as he spoke, listening to how Soundwave would know everything about her... It wasn't actually that comforting. "Very well, my lord." She answered. So she had a snoopy body guard who also so happened to be nearly as strong as her future mate.

 

"What if he...?" Solis didn't finish her sentence, just hoping that Megatron would pick up on what she was trying to say.

 

Megatron frowned and raised an optical ridge again. "Soundwave is my most loyal and trusted Decepticon." He told her slowly. "He will not touch you in any way unless it is to protect you." He added, watching her intently. "He will do nothing against my wishes."

 

Solis nodded, looking at the ground. Regardless of what she was being told, she was still worried about this going around. She didn't like Soundwave... In fact, he totally creeped her out as far as she was concerned. "Yes my lord." She told him softly, looking at the ground.

 

"Good." Megatron nodded once with a smile. "Now. How about a kiss?" He asked her, smirking slightly.

 

Looking up in shock and surprise, Solis wasn't sure how to respond to him. Should she kiss him? What would happen if she defied him?" She noticed that he was waiting for an answer, so she nodded once, looking at the ground as she heard him approach her.

 

Megatron took her chin and lifted her face so that he could look into her optics. "Not now." He told her. "But I will expect one later." He told her calmly, looking intently into her optics as she relaxed. He chuckled. "No need to act so frightened, Solis." He smirked. "We are supposed to become mates after all." He said, kissing her forehelm before turning and going to the door.

 

"Soundwave is in the main room." He told her as he stopped and looked back at her. "I will tell him of this arrangement. You may go and stay with him if you wish." He added, giving her a pointed look that meant he demanded for her to stay with Soundwave as much as possible.

 

Solis looked at the ground and sighed. "Yes, lord." She answered, trembling when he disappeared. He had almost kissed her! She shuddered at the thought, rubbing her arm as she stood alone in the middle of the room.


	6. Instructions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, so I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow. If I remember.

Soundwave was typing at one of the several consoles he worked at once, his digits flying over the keys while his tentacles were attached to two others, processing reports and data that was pouring in from the mines and several other places.

 

Pedesteps reached his audios, but he still didn't even pause in his work, continuing diligently as his HUD processed the steps to be Megatron's, so he remained still and quiet while he worked, waiting for his lord to address him if he needed something.

 

"Soundwave. I have a job for you." Megatron's authoritative voice growled from almost directly behind him, something that would've made any other bot or con jump or cry out in surprise, but it didn't bother Soundwave, who turned his helm and looked at his master, waiting to hear about what was needed to be done... It was most likely something needed prepared, or Starscream was sneaking around and Megatron wanted him to check up on what he was doing.

 

Megatron was looking down at him in silence, looking quiet happy... Well, as happy as the Decepticon warmonger could ever be, and Soundwave cocked his helm at the massive silver mech in curiosity, a move that would go unnoticed by those that didn't know him well, but Megatron did know him well and smiled slightly, shaking his helm to hint that Soundwave didn't need to know, so he didn't make any other questioning movement. Instead, he just stood and waited for Megatron to give him this job that needed done.

 

"I presume you have asked your usual questions of our guest?" Megatron asked, looking at him with his blood-red optics.

 

Soundwave nodded once. "Affirmative." He responded. He always asked questions of newcomers, and processed the way they spoke and how they answered to try to detect if they were a spy or nervous or lying or whatever else.

 

Humming softly at his response, Megatron nodded and looked at him intensely. "Solis Arcana is of great importance to us, and I have absolutely no doubts about her loyalty... Just as I do yours." He said, looking at the tall mech who just listened silently. "Which is why I can trust only you with this task of utmost importance."

 

Silence fell for several moments and Soundwave nodded patiently, waiting for him to continue, which he did a few moments later. "You are to guard Solis." He was told.

 

Frowning behind his visor, Soundwave cocked his helm at Megatron questioningly, wondering why she would be needing a guardian.

 

"Solis is of extreme importance to our cause." Megatron told him. "And she must not ever be left alone. No one may talk to her unless they have my permission. And you must protect her, even if it means your destruction." The warlord continued, watching his most trusted servant to try to guage his reaction.

 

Soundwave nodded slightly, understanding his orders perfectly. "Yes, Lord Megatron." He responded with a recording of Starscream's.

 

Megatron nodded back to him. "She is to stay with you wherever you are. And she has no say in where she goes when you are on duty. When you are off duty, she may do whatever she wishes so long as she stays in your sight." The warlord told him before turning and walking off, disappearing out the doors and down the hall.

 

Watching his leader go, Soundwave assumed that his job would begin right away, so he withdrew his tentacles and checked the cameras to see where the femme was, finding her just outside her room in the hall.

 

With his slow, purposeful pace, Soundwave took only a few moments to find her, looking down at her. She didn't notice him at first, but when she did, she jumped, glaring at him. "What're you doing here?" She demanded him and he answered with a recording of Megatron's voice: "You are to guard Solis Arcana."


	7. Stubborn

Solis Arcana grumbled under her breath as she stood next to Soundwave as he typed whatever it was he was typing into the consoles before them. They were cuffed together, a fact that had only come about from her stubborn streak.

 

"Can you let me go?" Solis asked loudly, just to annoy the tall mech beside her.

 

Soundwave ignored her and continued to type in codes and whatnot as he worked his usual place, despite the annoying presence of the crimson femme.

 

" _Sooooouunnnndddwwwavveee_!" Solis growled at him loudly. "Can you take off the cuffs?" She asked for the umpteenth time in ten minutes.

 

"Negative." Soundwave answered, continuing to work as Solis vented loudly... he had told her that she had to follow him wherever he went, and was not allowed to leave his sight, per Megatron's orderes to him, but Solis had refused... Which resulted in her current predicament, being cuffed to the most feared Decepticon on the foreboding warship she now inhabited.

 

At first, Solis had questioned herself as to why Megatron didn't just have her stay with him, but then had realized that the massive silver mech may not have been able to control himself, hence her present place at Soundwave's side.

 

"It's so BORING to be here." Solis vented loudly again, wanting to see just how far she could push her 'guardian'. "Seriously... Get a REAL life.

 

The cold, dark visor turned onto her and Soundwave leaned close to her so that visor and face nearly touched.

 

Solis tried to lean away, but couldn't anymore than she was now, due to the cuffs.

 

Looking into the visor, Solis could've sworn that she could see a flicker of purple behind it and she felt her spark flutter at their sudden closeness. "S-Soundwave?" She stammered, pink and blue optics wide.

 

"Silence." Soundwave ordered in a hiss before he was suddenly gone, back to typing as if nothing had happened.

 

Solis relaxed now that she had pulled away... She saw, for just a brief glimpse, why he was feared among the ranks.

 

Shuddering, Solis wondered why her spark had fluttered like that when he leaned so close to her.

 

Solis was silent and meek now as he continued his work, glancing at him briefly every few moments, as if afraid he would explode at her.

 

Frowning to herself, the crimson femme looked at Soundwave again. "You're just a big grump." She said bravely.

 

Soundwave ignored her and her comment, continuing, although she was just beginning to make him feel irritation, something that almost  _never_ occured with him anymore.

 

"Soundwave... Can I go use the washracks?" Solis asked him and he looked at her. "Later." He answered.

 

" _Now_ Soundwave... I need to use them  _now_." Solis answered, looking at him.

 

Venting loudly, Soundwave growled inwardly and began to walk, dragging Solis along until they got to her room and the washracks.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute!" Solis dug her pedes in. "You're not planning on following me in, are you?" She cried, staring at him.

 

Soundwave brought up the recording and played it. "You are to guard..." Solis cut him off. "I don't give slag!" She shouted. "Lord Megatron can go to the pit! I..." Solis froze, mouth and optics wide.

 

Stiffening at her words, Soundwave looked at her intently through his visor, thoughts rushing through his processor. Megatron had said that Solis was important to their cause, but had Soundwave guarding her as if she were an important prisoner. Solis had claimed she was training to be a medic, yet never once was she sent or asked to go to the medbay.

 

Soundwave frowned behind the mask... There was obviously something going on... Something that Lord Megatron didn't tell him, but Solis obviously knew, since she spoke badly of her lord.

 

"Five clicks." Soundwave finally spoke, unlocking the cuffs, and she nodded, turning, but he grabbed her arm. "Solis Arcana must be careful with how she speaks of Lord Megatron." He warned, releasing her and watching her hurry into the washrack room, shutting the door behind her.

 

_What is Lord Megatron not telling me?_


End file.
